Viva Las Vegas
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Madison a reporter with a magazine goes to Las vegas with two of her friends. Maddy knows all there is to know about men and she plays them all. Maddy runs into some wrestlers while at a club. please read and review
1. hey i'm Maddy

a/n- i don't own any wrestlers...unfortunatly, anyways please read and review

* * *

Madison sat at the hotel bar mindlessly stirring her drink. She was perfectly aware that all eyes were on her but she wasn't interested. She had been in Las Vagas with her two friends now supposedly working on her story for Manhatten style. But they had left two weeks early for a vacation. Her two friends Josie Young and Kelly Nova had been taken in by the glamorous superstars, wild night life and bright lights that was Las Vagas. Madison however was bored. She didn't see what all the fuss was about. So far they had been to a few tacky clubs that were full of cheating husbands, fourty year old women trying to be eighteen again and middle age men who were still living with their parents. No one worth bothering with. She picked up her martini and walked back over to her table pushing straight past a balding man who had tried to talk to her. She sighed a dramatic sigh as she sat next to her friend Joise. Josie looked at her with a quizical expression wondering what was wrong. Josie was your typical tall willowy blonde, with huge aquamarine eyes with a high class sense of style. She reminded Madison of a modern day Grace Kelly. The only problem with Joise was that she was extremely naive and innocent still, not exactly perfect for getting the best stories or so everyone thought, but with her looks and charmingly innocent ways she could get into any hotel room or past any security gaurds.

"What do you think of that guy Kelly's with, he's really quite handsome?" Josie asked

Madison looked over to the dance floor where Kelly was hanging off a fairly young man with sandy blonde hair, he was quite well built and was good looking but Madison wasn't fooled.

" He's trying to make it as an actor, lives with his parents and goes for older women with money to pay for his lessons" she replied taking a sip of her drink. Josie just laughed

"Come on Maddy, i'm sure he's ok" Josie told her.

Madison just shrugged her shoulders. She gave the room a once over. Still the same type of people there had been the last few nights.

As if on cue Kelly and the mystery man came and sat at the table.

"Girls this is Josh" Kelly said as she sat down.

"Hello Josh" Josie said kindly.

Madison notced him giving Josie the once over just like every man did. He quickly turned back to Kelly hoping she hadn't noticed. She hadn't of course she was too busy downing her glass of cristal.

"Josie works for my magazine, she's a photographer, and this is our star reporter Madison Costello" Kelly said introducing her two friends.

Madison smiled politly at him.

"How about i go get you ladies another round" he suggested.

"Cristal for me, Josie will have rum and coke and Madison will have..."Kelly started

"A rum and coke please" she finished

"Coming right up" Josh said before disappearing

Madison looked over to Josie and smiled. " So Kelly what does Josh do?" she asked

"He said he's an actor" Kelly replied.

Josie looked at Madison in pure amazement. Madison had been right again. She always new a mans life story just by looking at him. Josh was an actor, and altough Kelly was beautiful she wasn't exactly young. Kelly was a fourty year old editor. She had warm brown eyes and light brown hair that was greying slightly at the roots. But for being fourty she still had a great figure and she was still full of life just like her twenty four year old best friends. The age difference was nothing between the three women. They still got along just fine. They were all different in personality but no one had ever met three closer friends.

"Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed suddenly

"What?" asked Josie

"That is Adam Copeland!" Kelly replied excitedly.

"Oh my god" Josie joined in.

Madison looked at them with a confused expression on her face.

"Adam Copeland?" she asked

"He plays Edge in the WWE" Kelly explained

Madison raised an eyebrow" can't say i've ever watched wrestling, and you two are the last people i'd expect" she said

"Hot guys!" Kelly exclaimed" of course i watch"

"And i thought i was the slut of the group" she laughed

"Don't worry you still are" Kelly told her and Josie laughed.

"So what do you think of him?" asked Josie who was desperate to hear the life story.

"He's on his second wife" she replied" and he's sleeping with the red head on the opposite side of the table"

"How do you know that?" asked Kelly who didn't seem to believe her.

"Madison knows everything" Josie said with pride.

"Ok miss know it all, what about the guy next to him?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Left or right?" she asked

"Left" Josie said choosing for her.

Madison observed the way he chatted confidently with everyone at the table. He flirted with the girls around him and even patted the waitress on the butt. Madison almnost laughed it was so easy.

"Playboy, never does commitment, the perfect contestant if you're looking for a guy" she told them

"Why if he won't settle down?" asked Josie looking confused.

"Who needs a relationship, all guys cheat" she replied

"Not all guys" Josie argued.

"You are so naive, you can take any married man and i promise you he's either doing the maid or his secratery" she told them with a grin.

"She's right"Kelly agreed

"How do you know so much about men?" asked Josie

"You don't wanna know honey" she replied calmly.

Josie looked at her suspiciously but decided not to ask anymore. Madison never let on about her past and no one ever bothered to ask her anymore.

"I wanna go talk to them" Josie said smiling at one of the guys.

"I need to stay with Josh" Kelly told them with a frown.

"No you don't" Madison laughed" and believe me he's a loser"

"Why what do you know?" asked Kelly

"Maddy said he's living with his parents and he only goes for older rich women" Josie told her as gently as possible expecting her to be upset.

"Well unfortunatly i go for richer men, and i see plenty over there" Kelly told them with a smirk. Madison laughed and Josie frowned.

"how do you two move on so quickly?" she asked

"Think like a man, do the deed then move on, it's a case of play or be played" Madison told her.

Madison eyed the men across at the table. So these guys were wrestlers? Didn't make them any different from any other guy in the place, she would just play them just like she did to everyone else. Madison knew relationships didn't work. She smiled as she looked at Josie, so sweet, innocent and Naive. Madison remembered when she had been like that. A young girl out on her own, her head full of dreams about love, marriage and becoming a star. But now Madison was happily living in the real world doing everything she had to do to survive physically and mentally. No more broken hearts for her. She had made that decision years ago and life was good. She finished the last of her martini and gilded effortlessly across the room sitting down at the table followed by her friends. Everyone looked up and Madison smiled at them all.

"Hey i'm Maddy" she told them confidently.


	2. idea

a/n- thank you pianogal for reading and reviewing :) well here's my update people please review and crticise as much as you want i could use some help...thanks (I know really bad spelling)

* * *

Madison walked across the crowded breakfast room and slid into her seat at the table her friends were sat out.

"I have an idea" She told them as she sat down.

Josie looked up and smiled at her friend. Kelly on the other hand just raised an eyebrow and lowered her menu.

"And what would this idea be?" Kelly asked

"It's about changing the article, i know we were meant to find out about some casino owner but those stories have been done, i've thought of somthing new and it would be a Manhatten Style exclusive " she replied smiling slightly.

"I'm listening.." Kelly said encouraging her to continue.

"How about we find out what the WWE superstars are really like?" she asked

"Oh yeah because that'll work" Kelly laughed

"It's simple really i'll go on ten dates, each one with a different superstar and we can find out exactly what each and everyone of them is like. I know i don't watch wrestling but half of america does, think of the sales" she said trying to convince her.

"I could get Roxanne to cover the other story..." Kelly told them slowly

"How can i get pictures?" asked Josie "I mean besides hiding behind somthing"

Madison smiled kindly at her friend" You oh darling Josie can just act like a fan, you know no guy can resist you"

Josie blushed slightly causing Madison and Kelly to laugh.

Madison raised her cup of coffee "To our new story!" she laughed

"To the story" Josie and Kelly agreed.

Madison looked up as the wrestlers started filing into the breakfast room all looking half asleep. She smirked slightly remembering the night before. They had all been completly drunk dancing the night away with random girls who were sat the bar. Most of them were sluts of course and Madison had seen it all before. Kelly had been trying to talk to Adam all night but he had been disappearing with the red head Madison had said he was sleeping with. Josie had been sitting next to a guy called Chris Masters. She had been blushing when he tried to flirt with her and she looked extremely uncomfortable aound him. He had made Madison laugh he was your typical young man, cocky and arrogant thinking he could do whatever he wanted and say whatever he wanted. She geussed he was in his early twenties just like Madison was herself but she had grown out of the thinking everyone should bow down before her stage a long time ago.

Madison smiled as the last wrestler made his way into the room. Chris Jericho, her first victim. Chris was the type of guy who thought he was gods gift to women. Well most of the superstars seemed to think that. Madison had chatted away with most of them the night before. Chris was definatly a player but he did have quite a good sense of humour. A few of the others just creeped her out. There was Hunter Helmsley who was sure she was going to throw herself at him just because he had some gold wrapped around his waist. Madison didn't think she had ever met someone so big headed. It was a wonder he could fit through the door his ego was that big. Then there had been Christian who had been smiling and winking at her all night and he had held her a little too close for comfort when she finally gave in and danced with him. The worst of all of them was Gene Snitskey for some reason Madison couldn't stand being anywhere near him. He wasn't good looking but that didn't bother her it was somthing about him himself. She was sure there wasn't somthing right there, just by the look in his eyes she knew to stay away. He was one guys she wouldn't be investigating.

She turned back to look at her friends and smiled brightly.

"We have constestant number one and he goes by the name of Chris Jericho" she told them before taking another sip of her coffee, her eyes sparkeling brightly with excitment about her story.


	3. getting ready

a/n thanks for all my reviews i haven't updated in a long time sorry!not great but i'll try harder on the next chapter

* * *

Madison waited about outside and watched everyone filing out of the breakfast room all talking excitedly about their plans for the day. Madison smirked as she noticed Chris Jericho walk out while checking out some girls ass. She walked over and linked arms with him. Chris looked down to see who had linked arms with him. His look of surprise quickly changed to a smirk.

"Hey Chris" she said with a smile."I don't know if you remember me from last night...Madison"

"How could i forget a beautiful woman like you" he laughed.

"You know.."she continued in a flirty tone" I know you don't know me very well but i was hoping maybe you and I could spend a bit more time together so i can get to know the legandary Chris Jericho"

"Well i think that can be arranged.."he said slowly smiling down at her.

"Great!" exclaimed Madison " so how about you pick me up at eight...room 105"

"No problem babe" he told her with a grin.

"Don't be late" she warned him with a smile as she unlinked her arm and walked off.

She smirked as she jumped into the nearest elivator. She had done the hardest part now. Chris had agreed to go on the date so she hadn't been turned down now all she had to do was get herself ready for the date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maddy i swear if you don't get your..." Kelly started to shout angrily.

Madison opend the bathroom door and smiled brightly "all done Kel" she said sweetly.

Kelly glared at her as she walked in the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Josie and Maddy grinned at each other.

"Hmmm i wonder why she's so upset.." Madsion said with a grin " I wonder if she's still upset about Adam"

"You shouldn't laugh at Kelly" Josie told her always one to stick up for people.

Madison just rolled her eyes and she sprayed her channel number 5 perfume.

"Ta dah" she said giving a little twirl.

Josie smilled "wow Maddy you look great!" she exclaimed

Madison looked in the mirror and smiled "thanks" she said.

She was wearing a sleak low cut black dress and minimal make-up with a simple silver pendant. Madison was a believer in less is more when it came to accessories. She slid carefully into a chair trying not to mess up her dress.

"Your always so confident and glamerous" Josie told her admiringly.

Madison just shrugged " It's all just attitude, act like a star and people will believe you are one."

"I Wish i could" Josie said with a sigh.

Madison rolled her eyes "This coming from the girl who every man falls for, you're the girl guys dream of marrying!"

"Yeah well maybe i want a fling and not a relationship!" Josie said in a challenging way.

Madison just smirked. "Honey you're a good girl and you deserve a nice guy which you will find, i'd hate to think of you with all those players."

"What about that Chris Masters guy" she suggested

"You hated him" Madison laughed

"True" Josie agreed

" Ok you want a guy i think would suit you..let me think" Madison said and paused for a moment.

"Well..." Joise prompted

" That John Cena!" she exclaimed at last, her eyes lighting up.

"John Cena?" questioned Josie raising an eyebrow.

" Well i know you're not into rap and you dress completly different but i think you would be cute and i can tell he'd treat you right" Madison explained.

"Well maybe.."Josie said slowly as she smiled to herself.

Madison smiled at her friend who obviously was thinking about a certain WWE champion. She looked down at her watch and then to the door. There was a loud knock and she grinned as she walked across the room to answer it.

"Good luck" laughed Josie and Madison winked as she opend the door to reveal Chris Irvine standing in the door way. His eyes widend as he saw Madison but he quickly regained his confident smirk.

"Hey Maddy, you look amazing" He told her taking hold of her hand.

"Why thank you Mr Irvine you don't look so bad yourself" she said with a smile as she grabbed her bag and closed the door with her other hand.

Chris and Madison walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Chris pressed the button and they walked inside. Chris led Madison outside to where he had a limo waiting to pick them up.

"So" asked Madison "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said with a smirk.


End file.
